


Some Mornings

by sinnoh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Probably ooc, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if u want to see it as mpreg u can, just a little, you can pretend they're not there in fact, yuri is victor and yuuris son au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnoh/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: Mornings could certainly be touch-and-go sometimes in the Nikiforov-Katsuki household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO EPISODE 8 AMIRIGHT
> 
> AKA IT KILLED ME IM DEAD GOODBYE OMG
> 
> anyway i was dying at the way yuuri and viktor were cheering on for yurio and embarrasing him like they were his parents. so i. HAD TO WRITE A FIC WHERE THEY WERE HIS PARENTS!!!!!
> 
> ah. im just. ahhhhhh. #letyuuriandviktorbeyuriosparents2k16
> 
> also there was no beta if u can tell. and the idea of viktor spoiling yurio and calling him their 'little prince' makes me wanna cry

Mornings could certainly be touch-and-go sometimes in the Nikiforov-Katsuki household. 

Every morning, at 6 AM sharp, Viktor’s alarm would go off to signal the start of the day. Of course, most of the time the two mates would sleep right through it, but sometime’s they’d be blessed enough to rise early. Yuuri would always rise first and go to wake little Yuri in the room next to their’s. 

Yuuri’s heart was always warmed by the sight of their sleeping toddler cuddled up among animal-print blankets and his favorite plush tiger. It was the tiger Viktor had bought for the child the day he was born in the hospital, nearly two years ago by this point. He had left Yuuri alone in the hospital room to watch over their new child, and headed downstairs to the lobby to tour the gift shop. 

He would have likely bought everything in the shop if Minako hadn’t stopped him and coaxed him into a single stuffed tiger, commenting about how it resembled little Yuri so well. He had then rushed back up to the hospital room after he made his purchase, and Yurio became attached to the toy in an instant. Yuuri smiled fondly at the memory as he watched their sleeping child for a moment, wondering just how he had gotten so lucky. 

Almost as if he sensed his mothers's presence, Yuri was quietly awakening. His soft green eyes opened gently and he rolled onto his back, staring up at his mother in sleepy bewilderment. 

“Good morning, Yurio. How did you sleep?” Yuuri cooed, slowly reaching into the crib to pull the toddler out. Yuri did not speak, simply grumbling quietly and reaching to rub at his eyes as he rested his head against his mother’s arm. Yuuri didn’t mind the silence, humming out a gentle tune as he moved to carry his son out to the kitchen to get ready for the day. 

“Alright, one second-“ Yuuri hummed out, moving to get Yuri situated in his high chair, “And- ahah! There you go.”  


Yuri stared at his mother as he strapped him into the high chair, obviously too tired to put up any kind of fuss. A loud yawn from the doorway to the kitchen alerted the two of the third presence, and Yuuri quickly looked up with a smile to find his sleepy husband standing there.

“Good morning, Viktor.” He said, giving his mate a smile. Viktor was much like Yuri in the mornings, only responding with a tired kiss to the top of his husband’s head as he moved to take his seat beside his son. Yuuri didn’t take any offense to this either and headed for the coffee pot to start brewing Viktor’s favorite coffee- some fancy Arabian blend that Yuuri found much too strong. 

The coffee was ready in about ten minutes, which gave Viktor and Yuri just enough time to slowly wake up. Yuuri quietly poured a cup of coffee for his husband and brought it over to him, setting it gently on the table.   
  
“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor said happily, his tone still laced with sleepiness. Yuuri simply waved off his thanks and turned to head back for the refrigerator, knowing that it was now Yurio’s turn. 

“Yurio, what do you want to drink? Milk, juice, or water?” He called, opening the fridge door. He turned his head just enough to watch as the toddler thought it over, his little eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to decide. 

“…I want… juice.”

“What kind of juice?”  
  
Yuri paused, quietly looking across the kitchen to his mother as he thought and debated. “…All of them.”

Yuuri blinked and slowly looked to Viktor at the table, the look of dread already being shared between the two of them. They… were going to have to tell Yuri he could only have one kind of juice. They were going to have to deny him his wishes.   
  
They were going to have to tell Yuri  _no_.

It was stupid to be so scared of a 2 year old’s wrath, yet that was the life Viktor and Yuuri lived. It wasn’t that Yuri was a bad child or that he didn’t listen, he just… was very emotional and opinionated when it came to most things. The fact that his father tended to spoil him with everything he desired didn’t really help the issue either. 

Yuuri decided to try and bite the bullet. “…Yurio, sweetheart, can you choose just one kind of juice?”  
  
The toddler’s bright-eyed expression went dull immediately when Yuuri didn’t immediately sound compliant with his request. His little cheeks puffed out and he quickly shook his head as he sat there. “No, Mama, I want all of them.”  
  
This time, it was Viktor’s turn to try. He carefully moved to set his coffee cup beside his plate, clearing his throat to get the child’s attention. “Now, Yurio-“  
  
“Papa, no!” Yuri cried out, interrupting him before he could speak. “I-I want all of them-!  
  
Yuuri was immediately across the room at this outburst, teetering nervously at the edge of the table as Viktor and the toddler began to ‘argue’. If it could really even be called arguing, he supposed. It was more ‘calm Yuri down before he cries himself into next week’.

Viktor offered his mate a gentle smile when he came over and gently reached to pat him on his arm, a silent gesture that told he had a plan in mind. Slowly, he turned back to the child, reaching up to place a finger on his chin. 

“Now, Yurio, listen to what Papa has to say,” Viktor said cooly, effectively silencing the child, “Mama and Papa only want you to drink one kind of juice. Okay?”  
  
Yuri’s bottom lip jutted out at this, and his eyes immediately started to rim with tears. He wanted all three kinds of juice! Grape, apple, AND orange! “Papa, no-! I want them all-“  
  
Viktor quietly shushed the other and shook his head, moving to scoot a bit closer to the high chair he sat in. “But, Yurio, if you drink all three kinds of juice, you’ll be so full! You won’t have any room left for the special tiger pancakes Papa was going to make for you.”  
  
The mood immediately changed. Yuri’s pouty face switched to one of fascination in a split second at the mention of the fun breakfast. Yuuri’s lips quirked up gently in a smile as he watched their son’s enthusiasm, unable to help the feeling of overwhelming gratitude. He was so grateful he had such a wonderful husband and son.

“I-I…” Yuri said quietly, “I-I want tiger pancakes, Papa-!”  
  
Viktor chuckled quietly and nodded, looking to Yuuri and giving him a gentle pat on the back of his arm. “Of course, Yurio. Papa will make you and Mama great pancakes.”

Yuuri sighed out and shuffled to the side to allow the other to stand and make his way towards the stove, the smile still present on his face as he watched Viktor get out the necessary things he needed. Yuri had completely forgotten about his juice at that point and babbled loudly to the room, although most of what he was saying was illegible. 

“Psst. Yuuri. Come here.” Viktor whispered out, motioning the other to him with his hand. Yuuri blinked in surprise and immediately followed, slowly leaning in to hear what the other had to say. 

“I don’t know how to make these,” Viktor admitted quietly, cautiously watching their toddler from across the kitchen. “But I don’t want to disappoint Yurio. Can you help me?”  
  
Leave it to Viktor to promise something that he had no experience with. Yuuri simply sighed out and nodded, moving to grab the frying pan the other held in his hands. Viktor immediately perked up and pressed a sloppy kiss to the other’s cheek as thanks as the pair quickly got to work making the perfect breakfast for their little prince.

Morning’s might be touch-and-go sometimes in the Nikiforov-Katsuki house, but they were still enjoyable nonetheless. 


End file.
